


Flight

by Copperace



Series: Rebirth of Cybertron [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Flying, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Megatron has no idea what his seekers really get up to, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Short & Sweet, Skywarp being cruel to aliens, fluff and implied smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperace/pseuds/Copperace
Summary: Megatron's favourite thing is watching his seekers (in particular Starscream,) fly - but little does he know, their free time is much more complex!Well, kinda - there's a lot of snuggly napping.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Rebirth of Cybertron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy short which takes place some time between the split timelines of my larger piece, A Change of Spark. I'd say that this is chronologically closer to the beginning of the war than the events on Earth because the Decepticons possess certain resources which they don't later on.
> 
> Obviously, if you haven' already I encourage you to read A Change of Spark!

The _Nemesis_ finished entering the atmosphere of the outpost world and burst into clear air tinted orange by the coming of sunset on the planet. Below were scuds of clouds, torn asunder by the wind and soon to be slashed apart by the wake of Megatron's great flagship. There would be much to be done in the coming decaorn - they had come to take on fuel as well as complete necessary repairs and maintenance which could not be performed in space - but the first thing on Megatron's to-do list was his favourite. While all of his mecha would eventually have an orn or two of leave (because both Soundwave and Hook insisted on the importance of such things,) the first group to be released was his absolute favourite to watch.   
  


Megatron was proud to say that his airforce was the best in the galaxy - nobody else had as many seekers as he did. The high performance flight frames became ever more unruly the longer that they were cooped up, so Megatron tried to get them a fly every few orns, but it wasn't the same in the black of space. In space it was harder to comprehend how wickedly fast that they were, how incredibly agile seekers were even at their highest speeds. They were temperamental, territorial, _noisy_ things, but Primus could they fly, and _fight_. Sentinel Prime had been a fool but he had not been wrong about how dangerous even a single seeker could be. Match one seeker with his trine and the rest of Megatron's airforce and the _Nemesis_ became the envy of the galaxy.

The kliks waiting for the lift to rise were frustratingly long, and when Megatron stepped out onto the flight deck he was not at all surprised that the great armoured doors were already open to the sky below. Ecstatic trills and keens greeted his appearance, seekers who had been pacing turning to regard him with manic optics, sensitive wings quivering with excitement. Megatron had been told by Starscream once that atmosphere was more fun to fly in than space; seekers liked the fey wind currents, loved playing with turbulence. Basically, the scrappier that the weather was, the happier that his seekers were, diving through lightning riddled skies like they were a fine summer orn. But, seekers loved good weather too, and from what Megatron could tell, the weather today on New Kaon was sheer perfection.

"Finally you show up; can we go now?" snapped Starscream acidly, his trinemates as usual glued tight to his sides. Megatron rarely ever saw Starscream without the aggravating pair, who had ruined Megatron's plans to romance their leader more times than he could count. He had tried once to have them reassigned elsewhere but the _Look_ which Soundwave had given him at the very suggestion had convinced him to wait a few centravorns before trying it again.

"Seekers: cannot be separated from trinemates," Soundwave had intoned severely. "Sparks: will destabilize."

This was obviously purest slag, but Megatron had opted to humour Soundwave - for now.

"Are your forces ready?" asked Megatron presently of Starscream, too happy just to be near the lovely mech. Before Starscream he had never realized that such perfection even existed on Cybertron, but it did, and his name was Starscream.   
  


The seeker snorted, "We were ready three orns ago, can we _please_ fly?"

Megatron wondered what it was like to be so fast, to be able to make such a pure mockery of gravity but he could only watch, and admire.

"Go on, then; you are dismissed to fly, Air Commander," purred Megatron indulgently at which Starscream made a high whistling sound and the fidgetting seekers practically stampeded the open doors, leaping free in a heavy cacophony of sound which left Megatron's audials ringing with pain. He strode to the edge of the deck, pedes registering the cindering heat of thruster flares, the floor still burning orange in places, and gazed out at the swiftly disappearing seekers. In an instance his airforce was gone, they were so fast, and he knew that it would be long after the _Nemesis_ reached its dock that any of them returned again. Planetside after several vorns devoid of atmosphere to play in, his airforce would fly themselves absolutely ragged before coming back. Megatron likened it to how the first thing on many of his ground frame mechs' agenda was to drink themselves dumb.

He stayed on the flight deck to watch the much more reasonable takeoffs of his non-seeker flymecha, then he returned to the bridge to oversee the _Nemesis_ ' landing, thrilled by what he had seen.

* * *

::Fragging finally, I swear he insists on watching us takeoff just to torture us,:: railed Starscream, barrel rolling as he pelted away from the horrible confines of the _Nemesis_. He doesn't mind being stuck in the place for a few orns but after that he needs a fly and the fact that Megatron makes them hold when _he_ is Air Commander, _he_ is Winglord -!

::Star, calm, we're free now and that's all that matters,:: soothes Thundercracker, matching Starscream's spin, his plating within a servo span of Starscream's. The proximity of his dominant sire-mate thrills him and Skywarp spins in too, proving himself just as graceful, just as thoroughly controlled. Starscream sucks in a sharp in-vent because frag are they ever glorious in the air, his trinemates' tight flanked flight with him purely a dance, a flirtation. The barren, rocky ground below is painted with gold, indigo shadows defining familiar escarpments. The trine's shadows are far behind them, the _Nemesis_ long out of sight and they are flying too fast to hear anything apart from their own internal venting. New Kaon is beautiful and they cleave through its crystal heavens, diving then cutting speed to play with the jungle gym of mining apparatus which makes up the planet's largest energon mine, their presence heralding Megatron's return.

Loyal Decepticon miners look up and wave, stunned by their loud appearance, and Starscream takes care to fly by close to buffet them with his jet wash, reminding the insignificant scrapheaps that he is to be feared as well. He barrel rolls, climbing, jigging and dropping, challenging his trine to chase him through the massive machinery, which they do with no troubles at all, bursting free from the mining pit but a klik later with a piercing shrill of their thrusters. They flank in tight again and Starscream is ecstatic, knowing as they know exactly how their flight is going to end, with his mates taking such, such sweet care of him. He cuts away and watches gleefully as they fly to impress him, going through their paces with incredible flare because whoever dances better gets to have him first. Starscream swoops through their display and they artfully include him, courting him as they never got to do when they first met as imprisoned specimens locked in tiny, windowless room long ago.

In turn, he reminds them how Pitted fast he is, and for another joor they aggressively play until Starscream alights on a mountaintop at which it is all over. With nobody around to see, not even any other seekers and certainly no lurking warlord, Starscream gleefully lets his trine take him in the gathering darkness. It is uncomfortable and primal but frag it is fantastic, and so, so good to be free. For these joors of liberty they forget entirely about keeping up appearances, kissing frantically then coming together with loud affection. It takes all night to 'face away all their excess energy from being pent up on the ship, then they flop together, still snoozing in a warm, tacky heap when the sun reaches its peak the next day.

None of them have any will to leave so they just lay there, interlocked and happy as Pit. One of the pitiful local organic organisms accidentally disturbs them and is promptly scared to death by Skywarp, who chases it right off of the nearby cliff then chirrs gleefully about it until Thundercracker whistles him back into their cuddle. A while later Starscream stirs, but without any intention of returning to Nemesis, instead trilling at his mates to give him more service. Cue more snoozing, then more exceedingly lazy contentment, Starscream admiring his dumb, adorable trine, who do the very same back.

Eventually, Starscream leads his trine back to the Nemesis, but only because they have run out of energon. They cuddle again on their berth, snorting at the fact that Megatron really believes that all that they do on their brief leaves is fly.

"I wish that we could do this all the time," vented Skywarp and as usual Starscream vows that some vorn, they will.


End file.
